Mejores Amigos
by Noah Blacky
Summary: "El sin duda era mi mejor amigo, por eso no entendía la obsesión de la gente al decir que nosotros estábamos patéticamente enamorados." [Armin&Sucrette] [Contenido Sexual]
1. Prólogo

**_¡_** H **ola,** h **ola,** h **ola,** s **oy** N **oah _!_**

Y por fin tengo un fanfic, espero que os guste mucho, esta vez he querido escribir sobre Armin, no sé, me parece que encaja con él la idea que pasó por mi cabeza. Así que espero que le deis mucho apoyo.

* * *

 **Mejores Amigos**

 _"El sin duda era mi mejor amigo, por eso no entendía la obsesión de la gente al decir que nosotros estábamos patéticamente enamorados."_

 **[Romance, Friendship, Comedia]**

Contendrá escenas adultas, sexuales, y lenguaje soez. Si eres sensible a estos temas, abstente de leer.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Me incline sobre su cuerpo, mientras intentaba alcanzar la botella de agua en su escritorio. Aun sobre la cama, con mi estómago encima del cuerpo de Armin recibí una suave caricia en la parte baja de mi espalda, subiendo un poco mi camiseta corta por detrás.

\- ¿Qué haces?- respondí, dejando mis esfuerzos de alcanzar la botella.

\- Nada- dijo él. –Solo te toco.

Su mano descendió, hacia mi falda, enganchándose en las medias de rejilla que llevaba puestas, en mis piernas, tocando mi piel, y de nuevo volvió su mano a mi trasero, rozándolo con su enorme y caliente mano, y lo golpeó. Me estremecí suavemente, pero sonreí.

\- Hm…

\- ¿Quieres que pare?

\- Supongo que está bien, estoy acostumbrada a que hagas eso, solo sigue.

Armin sonrió y comenzó a acariciar mi parte baja, por encima de la ropa interior y medias de rejilla, suavemente, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciese, cálidamente, me tocaba de una forma tan... caliente. Cerré los ojos y me apoyé con los codos en la cama, incorporándome mejor para que tuviera más acceso a tocarme todo lo que desease, joder, me gustaba.

Supongo que debería hablar de esto, que debería explicar esto, que debería decir que es Armin para mí, para no dejar malos entendidos.

Armin y yo llevábamos siendo amigos seis años, cuando nos conocimos, él quiso salir conmigo, pero como ambos no teníamos experiencia ni nada, rompimos muy rápidamente influenciados por los comentarios de los superiores, a partir de allí, seguimos caminos diferentes unos meses y luego, decidimos darnos una oportunidad para ser amigos en vez de complicarnos con noviazgos tan pronto. Y esto nos llevaba hasta aquí.

Un año luego de nuestra ruptura, le presenté a una de mis amigas, Laeti era una persona enamoradiza y fijó sus ojos en él, no me gustó que ella le mirase así porque conocía a Laeti demasiado bien y también su reputación, estaba segura de que le haría mucho daño a Armin, que si estaba enamorado de ella. Su relación fue horrible, y rompieron luego de tres años, había sido una relación tóxica en la que Laeti estaba constantemente dependiendo de Armin, celosa de todas las chicas, incluso llegó a intimidarme a mí por pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo. Al final, ambos se dejaron luego de un tiempo cortando y volviendo, por fin, por fin pasó. Ya no tendría que ver las crisis de celos y a Armin consumiéndose. Era tal desgracia, que un día se enfadó por una tarta, celosa porque Armin solo hablaba de lo rica que estaba la tarta. Además, en el plano sexual según Armin, era horrible. Aunque Laeti no decía lo mismo, comprensible, ella siempre estaba complacida.

Cuando rompieron, no supe más de Laeti de la misma forma que antes, supuse por fotos en Instagram que ella estaba con otro chico, así que, deje de pensar demasiado y continué con mi amistad con Armin, quien cuidaba de mí como su hermana pequeña, era tan cálido y genial conmigo, me gustaba.

Así fue pasando el tiempo, y Armin fijo sus ojos en una chica de otra ciudad con mismos gustos, no me gustaba esa chica, conocía y sabía mucho de las personas, de hecho, siempre que una chica se acertaba calaba a esa chica que se acercaba a él, como si fuera yo esa misma chica, decía su carácter e interpretaba el final, después de todo, cuando la aventura amorosa de él terminaba, yo había dado en el clavo con como terminaría y como era realmente esa persona. Y él me decía que debería escucharme, por ello, siempre traía a sus chicas ante mí y generalmente rechazaba a todas.

Ellas no se lo merecían. Y yo tampoco podía merecérmelo.

Sin embargo apoye su relación, como él apoyaba la mía, cuando veía que él se enamoraba de verdad, interferir en su felicidad, frustrárselo no era una opción, él tenía derecho a decidir por sí mismo, incluso aunque no me agradase.

Y también porque quería que estuviese feliz, y esa chica lo hacía feliz. Para mí desgracia.

Y esa relación continuó hasta ahora, apenas llevaban un año, pero yo estaba feliz con eso porque él parecía contento con ella. Pero sucedió algo, justo cuando pensé que él la quería mucho, justo en carnavales. Armin, como siempre, se quedó en casa, jugando videojuegos y descansando, no era de salir, aunque creo que todo el mundo sabe eso. En cambio, yo salí de fiesta con Alexy, el hermano de Armin, Rosalya y su novio, Leia, Adrianne, Kentin, Lysandro y Castiel. Nos emborrachamos divertidamente en uno de los parques, jugando al yo nunca y otros juegos de cartas para emborracharse, una noche maravillosa.

A mitad de nuestra fiesta, me puse caliente, si, caliente con todas las letras, quería sexo, era consciente que Armin estaba atraído a mí y que ya no tenía a esa pesada novia encima de él. Estaban enfadados y ella había dicho que no quería más de él, que estaban rompiendo, algo que me hizo feliz, mi predicción fue acertada.

Por esa ruptura pensé que nosotros podíamos disfrutarnos, así que, demasiado atraída hacia él, le mande un mensaje insinuándome directamente, así éramos nosotros, nos decíamos todo directamente, incluso las cosas más vergonzosas o impensables. No, no iba a retroceder.

 **Sucrette:** _"Estoy demasiado caliente. ¿Al menos estás despierto?"_

Incluso aunque estaba borracha me esforcé para escribir bien todas las letras, aunque quizás alguna, con mi estado hubiera escrito la peor de las faltas como estaba con v. Mi corazón se aceleró al darme cuenta de que realmente quería tener sexo con Armin, puto alcohol.

 **Armin:** _"Por supuesto, voy a pasar la noche en vela. ¿Caliente por el alcohol?"_

 **Sucrette:** _"Caliente de quiero tener sexo, ¿lo hacemos?"_

 **Armin:** _"Eh… ¿hablas en serio o es el alcohol?"_

 **Sucrette:** _"Sabes que me pones, así que, responde, incluso aunque estuviese al borde del coma, quiero tener sexo contigo. ¿Quieres o no?"_

 **Armin:** _"Por supuesto, idiota, vente"_

Y no lo dude, ya que sus padres nunca estaban en casa por la noche de los fines de semana o fiestas era ideal estar solos para el sexo. Por ello, accedí encantada y los avise de que me iba un rato largo, que no me esperasen, luego les mandaría un mensaje.

Fui hasta su casa, que quedaba realmente cerca del centro, a penas a cinco minutos andando. Armin debía estar allí, esperando mi llegada y yo estaba realmente ansiosa por toquetearle.

No era virgen, había tenido varios novios, y era totalmente libre, había tenido sexo con algunas personas, mis novios por norma general. Sin embargo, nunca me había sentido tan atraída por alguien como por Armin, su físico, la forma que nuestras personalidades encajaban realmente bien. Pero no era amor, porque yo sabía que me gustaba otra persona, sin embargo, a veces no podía controlar la atracción sexual y esa tensión que había entre nosotros.

Al llegar a su casa, Armin estuvo mirándome a los ojos mucho tiempo, mi cabeza daba vueltas y estaba más chispeante que antes, sin embargo… estaba plenamente consciente de todo lo que estaba haciendo. Y quería, por todos los medios que dijese algo, que me mirase. Que me tocase.

Mi rostro se puso un poco rojo y le miré, hablando lo más tranquila que podía.

\- ¿Por qué lo ignoras?

\- … A la mierda, no pienso arrepentirme.

Y se lanzó a besarme y toquetearme, cuando sentí su erección, sus besos y todo, comencé a acariciar su espalda mientras correspondía, mordiendo ligeramente su cuello, suave y húmedo, seguimos con los preliminares pero… cuando baje mis manos, la erección había desaparecido y Armin y yo nos encontramos frente a un serio gatillazo.

\- No pasa nada, otro día, tranquilo.

Le consolé seriamente y acabamos posponiéndolo.

Decidí no forzarle, y pensé que era porque pensaba en su exnovia, y acerté, quise no volver a mencionar el sexo entre nosotros pero… entonces ese día llegó… No pude evitar esto, no pude evitar dejarme llevar por la tensión sexual que teníamos, dejando que la situación se pusiese más y más caliente.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os gustase.**

 **Por ello, dejadme reviews.**

 **Quiero saber vuestra opinión, me interesa mucho, así que, dejádmelo en comentarios/reviews.**

 **¡Qué son gratis y no cuesta nada!**


	2. I

**_¡_** H **ola,** h **ola,** h **ola,** s **oy** N **oah _!_**

Por fin estoy aquí con otro capítulo, espero que os guste mucho y que le deis apoyo a este nuevo fanfic que estoy creando para vosotras.

* * *

Contendrá escenas adultas, sexuales, y lenguaje soez. Si eres sensible a estos temas, abstente de leer.

* * *

 **I**

Es cierto.

Mi decisión no había cambiado, incluso aunque al principio quise relatar que Armin y yo íbamos a tener sexo. También no miento, él sigue con esa chica que se llama Katherine, de otra ciudad, aunque apenas se ven, él piensa bastante en ella. Por ello, mi decisión no ha cambiado.

Yo nunca voy a forzar en él algo. Es más importante él que yo, igual que para él es lo mismo. Él siempre me elegirá a mí, lo hace siempre, es por eso que yo renuncie.

Me negué a mí misma el impulso sexual que sentía por él, seguí valorando nuestra amistad por encima de todo, como siempre, ya que era lo que más me importaba. Ignoré las ganas que tenía de acostarme con él, por propio egoísmo y, en seguida, continué mi vida normal con una persona que amaba demasiado, mi querido novio Leiftan.

Sin embargo, por ciertas diferencias y que Leiftan siempre actuaba sin contar conmigo, rompimos. Leif decidía que no era bueno para mí y se alejaba de mí. Nunca pensaba seriamente en que a mí me gustaba y no importaba cuanto se negase a aceptar que yo lo quería, incluso si él no se sentía bueno para mí. Quería que comprendiese que le quería como era. Así que, rompimos.

Sin embargo Armin siempre estuvo ahí, él sonrió para mí cuando yo sufría y me abrazó, siempre me consolaba, y, una noche cualquiera que fui a verle, me sonrió y me pidió que me acostase a su lado como siempre, mientras mirábamos un gameplay que a Armin le interesaba.

Y entonces, luego de un rato en silencio mirando la pantalla del ordenador, mi corazón comenzó a golpear en mi pecho cuando él tocó mi ingle. Mis ojos se abrieron y le miré, aparte su mano y me reí.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces, idiota?- sonreí. –Sé que soy irresistible, pero…

\- Solo quería tocarte.

\- Sí querías un abrazo, pudiste habérmelo dicho, ¿sabes?- sonreí, aproximando mi cuerpo al suyo para abrazarlo.

Él aceptó mi abrazo, colocándose encima de mí para que pudiese rodearle del todo.

No entendía porque había escogido esa zona para tocarme, estaba tan cerca de mi… bueno, no importaba realmente, yo no estaba pensando en que él quisiese algo de sexo y tampoco iba a sugerirlo, no es que tuviese vergüenza, él me importaba más que yo misma por ello iba a evitar el tema. Era como un hermano que no era hermano, si no sería incesto y sería raro pero bueno, me entendéis supongo.

\- ¿Te gusta que… te lo coman?

\- ¿Hm?- pregunté, abriendo los ojos demasiado. -¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté.

\- Cunilingus y eso.

Le miré, nuestros rostros estaban realmente cerca, pero como no era extraño, sonreí. Solíamos hacernos preguntas y me encantaba charlar de este tema con él porque era muy sincero conmigo y yo con él, me ayudaba en dudas y era algo que creía que debíamos romper, el tabú del sexo.

\- Oh, sí, ¿a quién no?-

\- Puedo hacerlo, entonces.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y lo miré confundida.

\- ¿Y… Katherine…?

\- Solo, no tiene porqué enterarse…

\- Pero…

\- Solo dame permiso y yo voy a hacerlo, quiero hacerlo.

Le miré seriamente y entorne los ojos, golpee su frente y me puse realmente nerviosa. Estaba insinuando que quería… su boca ahí… yo no me ponía nerviosa generalmente pero, esto me había pillado totalmente desprevenida.

\- ¿Tú estás hablando en serio?-

\- Por supuesto-

\- Pero… esto es repentino.

Me miró seriamente.

Parecía ansioso, como si realmente fuera su mayor deseo en el mundo, como si tocarme y hacerme sentir magia fuese lo único que estuviese pensando en esos momentos, estaba como desesperado por mí. Eso me hacía temblar.

\- ¿Es por el ambiente?- preguntó rápidamente. -¡Yo puedo hacerlo si quieres!

\- No es eso…- estuve mirándolo seriamente. -¿Me dejas pensarlo?

\- Claro, lo entiendo es repentino-

Me sonrió, bajando encima de mí.

Se puso a mirar el gameplay de nuevo, sin hacerme demasiado caso como antes, mis nervios se manifestaron en la parte baja de mi estómago, temblaba y sentía una sensación desagradable. Me había sorprendido demasiado, joder.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando Armin giró la cabeza.

\- ¿Puedo hacerlo?- preguntó, una brillante sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

\- No, aún estoy superando el shock.

\- Está bien, lo entiendo, demasiado repentino, esperaré.

Sonreí levemente y continué en shock durante unos minutos largos.

Estaba tan asombrada que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, yo era la única que estaba preocupada por Katherine, y eso que la odiaba, pero Armin sonaba tan serio y emocionado con la idea de estar haciendo cosas como esas conmigo.

Mis mejillas se recalentaron.

\- ¿Y ahora?- preguntó.

\- ¡ARMIN!

\- Lo siento, lo siento, solo estoy… ansioso.

Rodé los ojos.

Y Armin hinchó sus mejillas, volviendo la vista al ordenador, esto se repitió durante más de cinco veces, poco a poco empecé a centrarme. Yo quería, dios, quería tener a Armin entre mis piernas, quería que me tocase porque era una fantasía para mí.

Decidí hablarle, pero me puse nerviosa, temblando constantemente, él se giró preocupado, tapándome hasta la cabeza, y mientras permanecía tapada por las mantas y envuelta en sus brazos, murmuré una respuesta para él.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo, Su?

\- Que sí.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué si qué…?

Me ruborice y oculte la cabeza entre su pecho. Avergonzada.

Nunca me había pasado esto, no solía ponerme nerviosa con estas cosas, yo siempre dominaba estas situaciones y siempre era consciente de que yo era buena en lo que hacía si tenía confianza y seguridad, y con él la tenía, sin embargo, yo estaba tan shockeada pensando que él no traicionaría a su novia que, cuando me ofreció eso, solo pude pensar que se había vuelto loco.

\- ¿Hablas de…?

\- Sí, aunque no sé porque ahora…

\- Porque me apetece, supongo que el deseo sexual me puede.

Su sonrisa fue tan grande que, cuando mis ojos lo vieron, supieron lo que era realmente la felicidad. Y sin decir más, bajo lentamente besando mi cuerpo para centrarse en mi zona baja, retirando mis pantalones, retirando mis bragas, besando todo lo que podía.

Temblé.

Joder, hostia puta, ese placer...

* * *

 **Dejad reviews.**

 **Son gratis y a mí me dan la vida...**


	3. II

**_¡_** H **ola,** h **ola,** h **ola,** s **oy** N **oah _!_**

 **Después de una temporada en la que he estado hasta el cuello de cosas, exámenes finales, poca inspiración y cero ganas de escribir, ya que yo no he tenido unos días muy libres tampoco...**

 **En fin, siento la tardanza, capítulo dentro.**

* * *

Contendrá escenas adultas, sexuales, y lenguaje soez. Si eres sensible a estos temas, abstente de leer.

* * *

 **II**

Me senté en la cama de Armin, él estaba jugando a la play, con una camiseta y sus boxers de pokémon.

Le miré atentamente y le pedí que se acostara porque tenía frío. Me miró y paró la partida, acomodándose en la cama, tapándonos con una manta, cerré los ojos tranquilamente al sentir el calor de las mantas y el calor corporal de Armin. Cálido.

Armin continuó su juego durante una hora más o menos, yo me centré en abrazar su espalda mientras revisaba la pantalla, no quería jugar, no me apetecía, solo quería estar ahí calentita y bajo las mantas de su cama.

\- Hace calor en esta época del año- murmuré. –Sé que yo siempre vengo helada, pero en tu casa hace mucho calor, no hace falta que tengas tantas mantas, ¿sabes?

\- Es por ti, por eso mismo, como siempre vienes temblando, conservo estás mantas tan calientes.

Negué con la cabeza y continué en mi pose inicial.

\- Eres un idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Idiota.

Reí, de verdad que debería pensar más en él mismo, apenas duermo en su casa, quiero decir, solo vengo algunos sábados y él duerme aquí todo el tiempo, por ello, debería tener sábanas más ligeras para esta época tan calurosa del año, pronto llegará el verano.

\- Qué chica tan mala- rió. -¿Debería castigarte?

\- Te voy a castigar yo a ti, siéntate en la silla y juega tranquilo, yo disfrutaré de la calma de tu cama.

\- Nah, viniste a verme, realmente quiero pasar tiempo contigo, apenas te veo.

Pero finalmente, luego de discutir un rato, él aceptó y se sentó en su silla, frente al escritorio, mientras que continuaba jugando una partida tras otra.

\- ¿De qué va el juego esta vez?

\- Hm… matar y conseguir tesoros.

\- Oh, lo de siempre.

Él sonrió y yo simplemente le miré animadamente.

Pasó un largo rato en el que yo estuve haciendo cosas de bollitos en la cama. Armin estaba muy concentrada, demasiado, así que, me tumbe horizontalmente en su cama, mi cuerpo estaba situado mitad dentro de la cama, mitad fuera. Ya había entrado en calor, así que no había problema. Recogí el móvil de su mesita y me puse a mensajear mientras esperaba que su partida acabase, si lo hacía…

Armin se aproximó a mí, con su silla, a mí cuerpo y azotó mi trasero.

\- Hm, ¿estás castigándome quizás?

\- Un poquito- rió. –Yo quería hacerte caso.

\- Lo estás haciendo, ¿no?- pregunté sin despegar la vista de mi móvil. -Me estás azotando.

Levante mi cabeza y él apagó la play con rapidez, su sonrisa era brillante, y parecía que tenía una brillante idea en mente. Se sentó en la cama y me pidió que apoyase mi peso sobre los hombros, situándome a cuatro patas, básicamente.

Hice lo que me pidió, me apetecía sentir su mano acariciando mi trasero, dando palmadas en él, quería sentir su mano retumbando contra él y sentir sus caricias. Suspiré al hacerlo y pude sentir su satisfacción extrema.

\- Amo esto… de verdad.

Sonreí y sentí como subía mi falda tubo, dejando solo mis medias y ropa interior, mi corazón palpito cuando acaricio mi trasero con su mano suavemente. Solté mi móvil en el primer azote que recibí. Oh dios, él lo hacía bien, nunca aplicaba demasiada fuerza ni era tampoco suave, era satisfactorio.

Una vez más, lo repitió varias veces, hasta que…

\- ¡Armin! ¡Estoy en casa!

Armin paró los azotes y en seguida tiro de mí, por las axilas, con ambas manos, levantándome de la posición en la que me encontraba, bajo mi falda, me sentó en la cama, me dejó su móvil y se sentó a sí mismo en el escritorio, haciendo que estaba jugando en internet ya que tenía la play apagada.

\- ¡Hola!-

La efusividad de Alexy se notó realmente con el sonido de la puerta impactando contra la pared, como él miraba sonriente hasta que entrecerró los ojos.

\- Oh, ¿interrumpo?- preguntó él con una mirada bastante pícara.

\- Para nada- contestamos completamente imperturbables.

Alexy achicó los ojos y se acercó a frotar mi cabeza suavemente, sus manos eran cálidas y dulces, también era mi mejor amigo, aunque estaba un poco más apegada a Armin por el hecho de nuestros intereses comunes, después de todo, él me había enseñado el maravilloso mundo del anime y el manga, incluidos los juegos.

Sonreí.

\- Solo he venido por una muda, me quedaré en casa de Kentinito, con Adrianne y Leia- sonrió dulcemente. –Ya os dejó solos.

\- No hay problema- le miré fijamente. –No estabas interrumpiendo.

Alexy cumplió lo que dijo, recogió sus cosas y se marchó, ambos nos quedamos en silencio mirando hacia la puerta abierta, Armin se levantó y la cerró. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sonriendo firmemente le devolví ese gesto.

\- Ha sido absurdamente divertido.

\- Lo sé, eso es riesgo.

Sonreí más de lo que había hecho antes.

Estaba realmente cómoda así que me acosté en una mejor postura, boca arriba, en seguida se lanzó a mis brazos y me besó la sien, para luego recostarse en su lado de la cama, el izquierdo, su sonrisa permanecía en su cara.

\- De verdad, me encanta tu trasero.

\- Lo sé, no paras de tocarlo-

Tomó mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos, a veces me sentía desesperada cuando no era cariñoso conmigo, después de todo, parecía que si no nos tocábamos no éramos nosotros.

\- Te apetece dormir un rato, ¿aún tienes tiempo, no?

\- Sí, no tengo hora. Sobre las seis de la mañana me iré, así que está bien, tengo dos horas para dormir.

Él se incorporó, apagando la luz y abrazándome contra él, mi rostro en su pecho, mis labios contra el centro de sus pectorales... qué cálido.

\- La verdad es que estoy un poco cansado.

Sonreí suavemente.

\- Bueno, azotar cansa.

Dio una fuerte carcajada, apretando mi cintura con su brazo y apretando mi cuello más cerca que él. Mi mano rodeo la cintura de Armin y continúe en la misma postura.

\- Desde luego que cansa, y te merecías más por echarme de mi cama.

\- Te quiero.

\- Lo sé.

Nos sonreímos, incluso aunque no podíamos vernos sabíamos que lo estábamos haciendo. Esto era tan cómodo.

De verdad que era el mejor amigo del mundo.

* * *

 **Dejad reviews si os ha gustado.**

 **Me haría realmente feliz y subiré más pronto el capítulo.**

 **Venga, que los reviews son gratis.**


	4. III

**_¡_** H **ola,** h **ola,** h **ola,** s **oy** N **oah _!_**

 **Aquí estoy otra vez, y sí, vengo con mi frase típica, lamento la tardanza.**

 **Espero que, como ahora es verano, tener un poquito más de libertad, simplemente estaba un poco saturada y llena de cosas (que si queréis saber están en la parte negrita de Ninfomanía que subiré más tarde y Adolescence). Espero que me perdonéis y lo comprendáis.**

 **¡Aquí os dejo el capítulo!**

* * *

Contendrá escenas adultas, sexuales, y lenguaje soez. Si eres sensible a estos temas, abstente de leer.

* * *

 **III**

Adrianne y Leia me miraron fijamente, sonriendo con una picardía impresionante.

Rodé los ojos un poco molesta, de verdad que eran molestas cuando comenzaban constantemente a apabullarme con el rollo de Armin, no sé para qué les había contado nada de él, eran realmente molestas, aunque en cierto modo me hacían reir.

\- ¿Y bien y bien?- Adrianne me miro con una pizca de malicia en su mirada.

\- Nada- sonreí.

Leia dio un trago a su cubata de fresas y me miró fijamente.

Nos miramos un rato hasta que empecé a sentirme intimidada. Es cierto que yo había dicho de vernos esta noche para tomar algo tranquilamente, hablar y disfrutar del tiempo juntas. Después de todo estábamos en la universidad y apenas nos veíamos.

\- Algo sí, ¿no estuviste este fin de semana con Armin, no es así?

\- ¿Y?- pregunté riéndome. –Siempre estamos juntos normalmente.

\- Ya, pero te pusiste sexy- apoyó Adrianne a Leia.

No recuerdo haberlo hecho, me vestí cómoda, como usualmente lo hacía.

Es cierto que había llevado esa falda alta, con aquella camiseta y las medias de rejilla que tanto me gustaban, sin embargo no había sido para tanto. Después de todo, no era demasiado extraño, era totalmente normal. Totalmente yo.

\- No lo creo, voy como siempre.

\- Pero podías haber ido en chándal, no es para tanto, ¿no crees? No ibas a salir.

Me encogí de hombros.

\- Me gusta esa falda.

\- Está bien, pesada, solo suéltalo. No te hagas la interesante y suéltalo.

Bueno quizás debería decirlo, aunque estoy segura de que van a meterse conmigo después de relatarlo, sin embargo, decidí hacerlo.

Armin y yo habíamos estado tirados en la cama viendo un gameplay de uno de esos juegos que a él le encantaban de sobremanera, una vez que él se acomodó en la cama, pasamos un rato mirando bastantes videos, en una de esas, miré fijamente a su rostro.

\- ¿Tienes la botella de agua allí?

\- Sí, está un poco lejos, me da pereza cogerla.

\- Está bien, yo voy.

Me incline sobre su cuerpo, mientras intentaba alcanzar la botella de agua en su escritorio. Aun sobre la cama, con mi estómago encima del cuerpo de Armin recibí una suave caricia en la parte baja de mi espalda, subiendo un poco mi camiseta corta por detrás.

\- ¿Qué haces?- respondí, dejando mis esfuerzos de alcanzar la botella.

\- Nada- dijo él. –Solo te toco.

Su mano descendió, hacia mi falda, enganchándose en las medias de rejilla que llevaba puestas, en mis piernas, tocando mi piel, y de nuevo volvió su mano a mi trasero, rozándolo con su enorme y caliente mano, y lo golpeó. Me estremecí suavemente, pero sonreí.

\- Hm…

\- ¿Quieres que pare?

\- Supongo que está bien, estoy acostumbrada a que hagas eso, solo sigue.

Armin sonrió y comenzó a acariciar mi parte baja, por encima de la ropa interior y medias de rejilla, suavemente, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciese, cálidamente, me tocaba de una forma tan... caliente. Cerré los ojos y me apoyé con los codos en la cama, incorporándome mejor para que tuviera más acceso a tocarme todo lo que desease, joder, me gustaba.

Su mano continuó acariciándome y en seguida bajó mis medias lentamente, alarmada le interrumpí.

\- ¡No vayas a romperme las medias! ¡Deja, yo las saco!

En seguida me senté en la cama y retiré mis medias ante los hambrientos ojos de Armin. Una vez las medias fueron sacadas, le miré con una pequeña picardía.

\- Voy a beber el agua, para algo la cogí.

\- Claro.

Tras un suave trago, en seguida me miró a los ojos y me incorporé del mismo modo que antes, puse un video agradable para distraerme o sino estaría lo suficientemente consciente de él y le alejaría. No sé por qué soy así.

\- Voy a sacarte esas bragas.

\- Vale…- murmuré sintiendo como se humedecía lentamente mi zona baja.

Sonreí suavemente, y continué centrando mi vista en la pantalla, mientras Armin maniobraba conmigo para sacarme las bragas, una vez estaba solo con mi falda puesta, Armin continuó jugando conmigo. Metía y sacaba sus dedos, los movía tan magistralmente que mi cuerpo temblaba, mi corazón latía rápidamente y mi respiración se agitaba.

Cuando acercó su boca, y comenzó a usar su lengua, expresé un grito realmente molesto para mí, odiaba que sacase todas las reacciones posibles. Le sentí sonreír, y en seguida, Armin me pidió que me pusiese boca arriba, siguiese disfrutándole y disfrutando mi video.

Obvio que lo estaba intentando, pero solo podía ser consciente de él.

Ya no era consciente de que decían en el video, solo de la lengua de Armin acariciándome como sus labios me tocaban, como sus dedos ayudaban. Joder, joder, quería explotar, tensé mis piernas en un momento dado, me sentía tan en las nubes, una sensación que recorría mis piernas y mi estómago.

\- Para… para…

Estaba en mi límite.

Exploté segundos después y toqué el hombro de Armin, que se detuviera, que se detuviera, no podía soportar otro más, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo. No puedo más.

\- Joder, joder, joder… para…

Se divirtió.

Y me miró a los ojos, ese brillo en él demostraba que lo estaba disfrutando tanto… Como si él hubiese sido complacido, como si él estuviese divirtiendo más que yo, era como si él hubiese recibido el clímax en mi lugar.

\- ¿Debería parar?

\- Sí, joder.

Él sonrió y rió complacido, estaba realmente lleno de una erección y podía ver como estaba un poco mojado allí en sus boxers negros.

\- ¡Voy a lavarme las manos!- sonrió divertidamente.

Y me dejó allí, en seguida sonreí y me relaje, aunque no podía hacerlo, mi cuerpo temblaba aun por el orgasmo, mis manos, mis piernas, todo mi cuerpo temblaba bruscamente por la emoción sentida momentos anteriormente. Mi corazón latía fuertemente.

Regresó enseguida y me besó la sien.

\- ¿Qué? Voy mejorando, cierto.

\- Sí, sí.

\- Dios, siempre tiemblas un montón- me abrazó para calmar esto. Sin embargo, eso no me calmaría para nada.

Mi cuerpo estaba soltando todo, con eso quería decir que estaba aún asimilando aquel clímax alcanzado, por ello, hasta que mi cuerpo no cosquillease tanto por el alivio que sentía ahora mi cuerpo, de verdad me relajaba, tenía un poco de sueño.

\- ¿Quieres que te tape? Estás temblando demasiado.

\- Estoy bien… siempre tiemblo luego de eso. ¡No me mires, idiota!

\- ¡Eres tan linda!

Gruñí por lo bajo pero acepté aquel efusivo abrazo.

\- Creo que voy a cambiar los boxers, ¿vale?

\- ¿Te has corrido?- pregunté asombrada.

\- Tú solo tienes que escucharte y saborearte… es obvio que yo disfruto tanto de ti… no tengo suficiente.

Besó mi sien suavemente, sonreí.

Se levantó para desvestirse delante de mí y mostrar su trasero, me reí internamente y pellizque una de sus nalgas, él soltó un sonido de sorpresa pero se rió.

\- De verdad que estoy empalmado.

\- Lo he visto, ¿te alivio?

\- Nah, realmente me satisfaces demasiado, ya es suficiente.

Me resigne y acepté, una vez se limpió y todo, sonrió felizmente y me miró como esperando algo, yo también le mire, no sabía exactamente que quería. Hasta que me lo dijo.

\- ¿Me dejas mi lado de la cama?

\- Toma tu estúpido lado izquierdo-

Armin estaba obsesionado con el lado izquierdo, así que yo me moví para mi lado, el derecho, nos miramos y nos sonreímos, pero en seguida me situe encima de él.

\- ¿Vamos a follar?

\- ¿Qué?

Eso no me lo esperaba.

\- Oh… ¿dije eso en alto?

Claro que lo hiciste idiota, me reí por eso y decidí contestarle.

\- Lo hiciste.

\- Olvídalo, solo que dios, esa pose tan sexy…

\- Solo quería mi móvil.

Sonrió y me miró, toqueteó mi cabello corto, me bajé de encima de él.

\- En fin, que eres adorable.

\- Lo sé, e irresistible.

Si solo hubiese insistido en hacerlo, él lo hubiese disfrutado como nunca, y yo también, pero sabía que se sentiría culpable, por su novia, y yo había renunciado al sexo con penetración… quizás solo estaba pensando en mí… más que en él.

* * *

 **Si os ha gustado, dejad reviews.**

Me alegraría saber si merece la pena escribir más rápido o preparar más ideas en mi agenda o si puedo tomármelo con calma. Con reviews podré adelantarme con los capítulos más si recibo apoyo.

¡Así que, ya sabéis!

Son gratis, me hacéis feliz y le dais vida a esta historia.

 **¡Dejad reviews!**


	5. IV

**_¡_** H **ola,** h **ola,** h **ola,** s **oy** N **oah _!_**

 **Aquí estamos, una vez más, en un capítulo más.**

 **Espero que os vaya gustando el desarrollo de esta historia, parece que os gusta muchísimo que Armin aquí actúe como un poco más maduro en el tema sexual, así que, siguiendo con esto, me alegró. Quizás la historia vaya poniéndose más o menos interesante, pero tenéis que tener seguro que esto será cada vez más y más pervertido.**

 **¡Aquí os dejo el capítulo!**

Disfrutadlo.

* * *

Contendrá escenas adultas, sexuales, y lenguaje soez. Si eres sensible a estos temas, abstente de leer.

* * *

 **IV**

\- Dios, eres simplemente estúpida, ¿por qué no lo cabalgaste? ¡Aun no llevabas bragas!

Rodé los ojos.

Adrianne no tenía tacto para nada. Decía todo sin pensar y no se cortaba un pelo, de hecho tenía bastante experiencia en estos temas, yo también, pero sin duda no estaba completamente segura de muchos aspectos del sexo, quizás por poca práctica, sin embargo, ella siempre me aconsejaba cosas y me explicaba las dudas que tenía. Aunque se pasaba cuando se trataba de Armin.

\- Quedamos en que no sexo con penetración, él no insistió, yo simplemente acepté.

\- Eres estúpida.

\- ¡Ves, ves! ¡Leia me apoya, me apoya!-

Rodé los ojos.

No era estúpida, la cosa era simple, yo no quería perder a mi mejor amigo, ¿y si se arrepentía y luego la pagaba conmigo? ¿y si luego no era capaz a mirarme a la cara porque se sentía demasiado culpable porque había superado el umbral que se había puesto de cuernos? Yo pensaba en él profundamente, y me importaba mucho. Por algo era mi mejor amigo.

 **[…]**

Me prometió que estaría en casa, que nos acurrucaríamos juntos y veríamos una película o un anime. Me lo prometió. Pero en vez de hacer eso, estaba tomándose unas copitas con sus amigos, y yo no podía ver a Adrianne porque estaba en la costa con Castiel y no podía ver a Leia porque estaba por ahí, no sé dónde estaba la verdad.

Esperé durante una hora y media a que llegará, y se dignó a aparecer.

Echando humo, me encontré con él en su portal, me abrió tranquilamente y me suplicó que lo perdonará, aunque en ese momento estaba un poco cabreada, terminé volviéndome un trocito de cielo porque se había disculpado mucho y me había puesto LA CARA.

Esa cara a la que no podía resistirme.

\- Lo siento.

\- Está bien. Te perdono, pero dímelo con anterioridad y no cuando quedemos así, de sopetón, ¿vale?

Sonrió suavemente para después besarme la sien, él solo hacía eso con las personas que más apreciaba y yo realmente adoraba que él lo hiciese. Mi sonrisa aumentó y me dejé caer en su pecho, me abrazó con fuerza, era realmente dulce por su parte intentar acariciarme, siempre era yo la que le mimaba porque él era aún más vago que yo.

Enroscando mi pelo entre sus dedos, nos relajamos al sonido de la música, era como un paraíso, las luces apagadas, la música suave de retrowave de 1 hora, el ambiente relajante y los dos tirados allí, tranquilamente, en paz y en un silencio cómodo que nos inundaba por parte de nuestros labios.

\- Siento haber tardado, de verdad.

\- Ya lo has dicho una vez… tranquilo-

Sin decirnos una sola palabra más, me dejó descansar encima de su pecho, tuvimos alguna que otra conversación trivial, después de todo, las cosas serias o las novedades ya habían sido contadas o simplemente nuestra vida –nada interesante- nos había dejado tranquilos.

\- Dime una cosa. ¿Alguna vez has tenido una experiencia sexual que te hayas puesto morada?

Me reí.

Había utilizado una expresión extraña, bueno, yo la conocía, pero no era lo típico que usaría él, quiero decir, él era más propio decir que te hayas corrido como una loca, sí. Más bestia. Se encogió de hombros y pensó tranquilamente sobre eso, seguro que había tenido. Oh, la había encontrado.

\- Sí, estaba pensando en una en concreto, con mi ex, Viktor. Alucinante. Con él era, toda la noche, seis polvos, seguidos… de esto que al día siguiente tenía agujetas-

\- ¡¿Seis?!

\- Sí quieres los hechas, Armin.

Con los ojos realmente abiertos, mantuvo su cuerpo cerca del mío y miró hacia otro lado, sin pensar demasiado se dejó caer entre mis pechos, su cabeza reposó, tranquilamente y yo le frote el cabello con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

Sus ojos se cerraron, al menos eso creo, tenía la cabeza enterrada en mi pecho y no podía verle la cara, sus manos bajaron hacía mi trasero y se mantuvo tocando tranquilamente.

\- ¿Estás metiéndome mano?

\- No, me gusta tocarte el culo pero era sin intenciones pervertidas.

\- Ah.

Y empezó a sobar mi trasero, una vez y otra, sus manos grandes recorrían suavemente la superficie de mis pantalones de tela… y joder, su tacto era delicado y dulce, pero, un pequeño cosquilleo comenzaba a invadirme, era como si quisiera dejarme claro, mi cuerpo, que se estaba calentando.

Sus manos empezaron a hacer círculos y dio un apretón, para darme un azote fuerte, gemí y ahí, sus dientes se clavaron en mi pecho, tapado por una básica, temblé y volví a gemir una vez más.

\- Creo que alguien quiere jugar.

\- Mira que eres, idiota.

Mis mejillas se ruborizaron, desde luego que quería, si estaba haciendo todo esto.

Se separó de mi pecho, dejando que mi rostro fuera observado por sus hermosos ojos azules. Se colocó encima de mí y sonrió ladeadamente, parecía que cada día disfrutaba más sobresaltándome y excitándome, maldito idiota.

Gire la cabeza, para que no me mirase con eses estúpidos ojos de "esto es lo más divertido de lo que hacemos".

\- Que adorable eres cuando me giras la cara con tus mejillas rojas hasta las orejas.

\- Imbécil.

Tape mi cara con mis brazos, no me gustaba que me mirase con esos ojos, me avergonzaba realmente, y me sentía una estúpida.

\- Eres una tsundere adorable.

¡Me había llamado tsundere! ¡Capullo!

Me quito las manos de la cara, y giro mi cabeza para que le mirase, mis mejillas fueron recalentándose muchísimo más, estaba ultra cansada y me encontraba absolutamente muerta de vergüenza. ¡Iba a matarlo!

\- ¡Para ya y no me mires!- dije en un gritito agudo. -¡Y no soy tsundere! ¡No me llames así!

\- Me gusta mirarte.

Sonrió y su cara se enterró en mi cuello, sus dientes me mordieron suavemente, y sus labios fueron besando y chupando lentamente, el cosquilleo se extendía, el fuego interno que tenía se intensificaba.

\- Y si eres tsundere.

Su cara estaba tan cerca, su aliento cálido rozando contra los poros de mi piel.

Bajo su cabeza y besó mis mejillas, y mordió una de ellas con suavidad, me dio un beso de esquimal y se deslizó, rozándome con su labio, de nuevo hacia abajo. El cosquilleo era delicioso, había escalofríos que me recorrían y dejé que hiciese lo que quisiera conmigo.

Levanto mi camiseta y me la quitó del todo, mi sujetador se mantuvo aun intacto y en su lugar. Me besó en el valle de los senos, dulce y suavemente, me retorcí y recibí un mordisco.

\- Hm… tienes una piel tan pálida y lisa.

Sonrió y volvió a besarme, arqueó mi espalda con su mano, mientras desabrochaba con mucha rapidez mi sujetador, parecía que iba aprendiendo cada vez más de desabrocharlos. Me reí, y Armin me miró fijamente, negué con la cabeza y me tape, y Armin en seguida supe que sonreía y volvía a complacerme.

Sus labios recorrieron mi pecho y, rápidamente, se deslizaron alrededor de mi aureola, sus labios eran delicados y finos y me recorrían, su lengua, sus dientes, sus besos, moviéndose hacia el centro de sus pechos, bajando hacia mi pantalón, en aquel momento me desvistió del todo, bragas, pantalón. Ni siquiera se paró a mirar.

\- Hm… espero que disfrutes esto, quiero oírte gritar.

Mis manos temblaron rápidamente y sujete las sábanas.

En seguida, su boca se deslizó y lamió mi zona más íntima, sus dedos me frotaron con muchísima suavidad y comenzó a jugar conmigo. Me dejé llevar y me relaje, su lengua húmeda me lamió, dentro de mí, mis paredes se apretaban y me hacía sentir muchísimo placer, después de todo, cuando mis caderas se levantaban lentamente intentando que, lengua o dedos profundizaran más.

Mis gemidos me inundaban, mis manos se apretaban y mi boca se sentía seca, completamente seca, el ritmo de mi corazón se agitaba.

\- Joder, puta y jodida mierda…- gemí.

Sus dedos se balanceaban y hacían círculos en mi interior, frotaba y me hacía sentir en paz, estaba disfrutando mucho de que su lengua me lamiese, frotó y lamió, me comía y me devoraba tan tranquilamente que me sentía desesperadamente ansiosa.

Sofoqué un grito.

El primer orgasmo llegó a mí, Armin continuó y, tras un pequeño gemido, me llevó una vez más, a otro orgasmo más largo, incluso si mis multiorgasmos, estaban alterando el ritmo de Armin, continuó tocando y lamiendo, variando la posición de sus dedos o el movimiento y sorbiendo, chupando y quemándome.

La sensación en mi pecho se reventó, mis piernas tensadas y cada vez más abiertas para dejarle más acceso, mi tercer orgasmo consecutivo llegó. Mi corazón latía, me quemaba, la sensación era un tembleque tan fuerte que sentía que no podía, ni de broma, dejarme quieta, mi respiración estaba agitada, tan agitada que dolía.

El tercero y el cuarto se enlazaron en uno largo y final, jodida mierda, me había hecho disfrutar tanto que estaba muriéndome por dentro para calmarme.

\- ¡Armin!

Él sonrió.

\- ¿Ya, no?

Asentí, mi boca seca, mi voz estaba débil, incluso aunque intentaba chillar, no era capaz de hacerlo. Sonrió dulcemente, besándome, en la entrada de mi coño que aun palpitaba del placer, mis piernas temblaban, Armin besó también la cara interna de mis muslos y subió.

Besando mis rincones del cuerpo, estaba débil, desnuda y débil.

\- Eres hermosa.

Su sonrisa brillaba, parecía disfrutarlo más que yo. Incluso aunque habían sido yo la que había llegado, cuatro veces. Mi sonrisa apareció, con la respiración agitada le vi moverse alrededor de la habitación.

\- ¡Voy a lavarme las manos, preciosa!

Besando mi sien se fue al baño.

Cuando regresó, me tapo con la manta, preocupado por si, así expuesta y aun sin poder moverme, me moriría de frío, negué con la cabeza, me abrazó y, con retrowave aun sonando, nos quedamos dormidos. Entre sus brazos, mi temblor fue apagándose y dejándome llevar al mundo de los sueños, lo último que sentí fue un beso en la cabeza.

Armin era adorable.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo.**

Me ha costado escribirlo porque quería seguir un orden concreto y no encontraba la hoja en la que lo tenía apuntado, así que he estado más de dos horas escribiendo mil capítulos y luego un tiempo buscando todo el tema de los capítulos.

 **En fin. Espero que os haya gustado mucho.**

 **¡ Dejad reviews!**

Eso acelera el proceso de creación, ¿lo sabéis?


	6. V

**_¡_** H **ola,** h **ola,** h **ola,** s **oy** N **oah _!_**

* * *

Contendrá escenas adultas, sexuales, y lenguaje soez. Si eres sensible a estos temas, abstente de leer.

* * *

 **V**

Le subí a la cama, estaba bastante graciosillo.

Era su cumpleaños, habíamos salido todos, pero él no estaba muy por la labor de colaborar, se había puesto tan contentillo, que se caía con frecuencia, tiraba las cosas de sus bolsillos y tropezaba. Y cuando bebía no era un borracho gracioso, si no cansino. Se repetía cincuenta mil veces y volvía a repetirse, lo cual se hacía pesado cuando pasaban veinte segundos diciendo las mismas cosas.

\- ¿Me besas?

\- Tienes novia.

\- Mi novia me da igual, yo quiero besarte a ti.

No sabía si reírme o llorar.

Rodé los ojos con cansancio y le tiré en la cama. Le ayudé a desabrocharse los pantalones, y se los bajé, no sin antes quitarle los tenis, él rió divertido. Su aliento apestaba a alcohol, muy fuerte y casi me había dado arcadas sentir aquel aliento rozando contra mi piel y oliéndolo desde lejos. _Ugh_.

\- Uy, vas muy rápido, primero quiero el beso.

\- No seas idiota- rodé los ojos. –Quedamos en que, los besos eran raros, y el sexo con penetración para ti eran cuernos. ¡Qué no lo comprendo porque para mí lo que hacemos son cuernos pero bien… lo que sea!

No entendía en absoluto que Armin dijese que lo que hacíamos no eran cuernos, pero después de todo, me negaba a seguir discutiendo ese tema, él lo veía así y yo ya me aseguraba, todo el tiempo, de si estaba seguro de querer hacer eso.

Era lo único que podía hacer como mejor amiga.

\- Dame un beso.

\- Eres un pesado.

Siguió un rato, incluso después de quitarle los pantalones y taparle, diciendo que quería un beso mío, seguí negándome hasta que mi paciencia se agotó y estampe mis labios contra los suyos, fue tosco y bruto, no necesitaba demasiado para callarle, pero al parecer quería más, frotó su lengua en mi labio y cuando me pidió más acceso, me alejé.

\- Ya, ¿contento?

\- Quiero sexo. ¿Puedo hacerte algo?

\- Armin estás borracho- dije, con voz suave. –Y yo no, siento que me estoy aprovechando de ti.

Él negó bruscamente con la cabeza, de un lado a otro, de uno a otro, diciéndome una y otra vez que estaba por completo bien, que aunque las paredes daban vueltas que estaba consciente y que mañana iba a acordarse.

Y yo no negaba eso.

Probablemente se acordaría, pero podía arrepentirse… Y eso era lo que yo no quería. Si al día siguiente se sentía mal, si alguna vez me dice que se arrepiente y que no estaba en sus facultades y las cosas cambian entre nosotros… yo moriría.

\- No, hoy no. El próximo sábado.

\- Quiero hoy. ¡Al menos déjame hacerte un orgasmo!

Negué con la cabeza.

Estaba realmente lleno de ideas y de fantasías en la cabeza. Ahora mismo estaba nublado, tenía ganas de sexo, intentando convencerme de que tuviésemos sexo y le besase una vez más me hacía sentir realmente una tirana.

\- Voy a irme.

\- Vale, vale, me calló. Pero quédate un rato, acuéstate conmigo.

\- ¿Vas a meterme mano?- pregunté.

Él se rió con picardía, dándome a entender que sí iba a moverse en ese ámbito.

Sin embargo, me acosté con él, por encima de la colcha, se acercó a mí, quedando de lado y mirándome como yo lo miraba a él.

\- Cúbrete.

\- No me fío de ti, Armin.

\- Prometo no hacer nada que no quieras.

Me resigne a seguir escuchando quejas y acepté aquellas palabras, me dejé caer por debajo de las mantas y sentí sus manos posarse en mi cintura, agarrándome para que me gire, tirando de mí hacia su pecho y sintiendo sus manos en mi trasero.

Y sí, ya estaba jugando con la goma de mis bragas porque estaba sin medias y con aquella falda suelta y plisada.

\- Armin…

Se incorporó en la cama, destapando nuestros cuerpos y empujó mi falda hacia arriba, sujetando mis piernas en alto y separándolas.

\- Armin.

\- Quiero hacer esto, quiero que lo sientas que lo disfrutes.

\- Armin yo… Katherine ella…

Pero Armin ya estaba bajando su cabeza para devorarme.

Me levante de un brinco y sostuve su mentón entre mis manos tirando hacia arriba, me sentía mal si hacía esto ahora, estaba borracho y sonaba como si me fuera a aprovechar de él.

\- Armin, no quiero que hagas nada, estás borracho y…

\- Y quiero hacértelo, quiero tener sexo, quiero que me sientas dentro y que dejes que me deslice hasta lo más profundo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Se estaba volviendo loco, completamente loco.

\- Pero Armin mañana tú vas a…

\- Acordarme perfectamente, sentirme satisfecho y presumir en mi mente de que la chica más preciosa de la Tierra ha tenido sexo alucinante conmigo.

Mis mejillas se calentaron y en mi estómago algo comenzó a vibrar, los nervios recorrían la punta de mis pies y subían hasta mi cabeza, haciendo que una sensación extraña se instalase en mi garganta.

Trague saliva.

\- Armin yo…

\- Te prometo que no me arrepentiré nunca de que seas mía por la noche. Te lo prometo.

Suspiré y volví a verle bajar la cabeza a besarme la cara interna de mi muslo, me estremecí. Supongo que había ganado. Estaba sucumbiendo a él. Sus besos iban subiendo y bajando, temblaba de impaciencia, Armin estaba jugando conmigo.

Bajaba y subía sus besos al igual que movía su boca de arriba abajo y sus manos jugaban con el elástico de aquellas bragas que llevaba hoy, imposibilitando mi misión de saber cuándo empezaría el sexo, estaba simplemente hacerme desearlo tanto como él, que aparentaba estar desesperado.

Sus labios chocaron contra la tela de mi ropa interior y, de nuevo, volvió a separarse, retiró mis bragas y volvió a bajar, sujetando mis piernas en alto, acercándome a él, me besó fuerte y con una agilidad tremenda, mi húmeda zona intima suplicante por atención la estaba recibiendo.

El cosquilleo me invadía, el calor subía y mis piernas se abrían por inercia para dar más acceso a su lengua, aunque sus movimientos eran torpes, me estaba gustando mucho que solo me hiciese caso a mí, que me mirase de una forma dulce y gentil, que me tocase con ese esmero.

Gemí.

\- Quiero entrar ya… pero no tengo condón.

\- En mi cartera hay uno, mi madre me insiste a veces con que lo lleve.

\- Amo a Lucía.

Salió de encima de mí, para que me estirase por el bolso, lo recogí de la cartera y se lo di, mis manos temblaban bastante y Armin dio una risilla picara al verme reaccionar así ante él.

Íbamos a tener sexo con penetración, era la primera vez que íbamos a hacer esto y estaba nerviosa y él borracho, me resultaba hasta extraño plantear esta escena, pero bueno, supongo que, si mi cuerpo ya estaba deseándolo no había ningún tipo de problema.

Se puso el condón, y me miró a los ojos, acarició mi cara y sentí cada vez más nervios.

\- Eres preciosa.

\- Corta el rollo- dije.

Mis mejillas estaban poniéndose muy rojas, cuando me hablaba así, me sentía descolocada, si es cierto que Armin me llamaba bonita, pero en este contexto mis hormonas se alborotaban. Sus manos comenzaron a sujetar mis caderas y, en seguida, poco a poco, entró en mí.

Su ritmo era calmado y empezó lentamente.

Sus estocadas eran lentas y, de un momento a otro, aumentaban velocidad, después de unos segundos, volvía a subir, seguir su ritmo era muy difícil, no conseguía adaptarme a sus cambios, aunque su polla se sentía bien en mi interior, provocando una fricción agradable, mi cuerpo quería adaptarse al ritmo para llevarlo yo también a hacerlo más profundo, pero me resultaba imposible. Si me movía lento como él, aumentaba el ritmo, si empezaba a aumentarlo yo, lo disminuía, se estaba volviendo un martirio.

Empecé a darle palmadas en la espalda para que siguiese mi ritmo, pero resultó que no se enteraba, así que, con mis manos, le alejé de mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué velocidad quieres, Armin? ¿Lento o rápido? Intento adaptarme pero cambias tan constantemente que casi me compensa quedarme quieta.

\- No sé, ¿cuál prefieres tú?- sus palabras eran arrastradas.

La tentación de parar esto estaba ahí, pero me resigne y pensé en disfrutarlo incluso aunque estaba realmente contentillo por el alcohol.

\- Rápido- dije y él sonrió de una forma extraña.

Aumento la intensidad, de golpe sin dejarme si quiera un momento, me situé a su ritmo, y, cuando dio un golpe más fuerte, se salió. Quizás de la presión, ya no lo tenía dentro y él se había movido pensando que sí.

\- Se ha salido.

\- Ya.

Intentó, desesperadamente, volver a introducirse en mí, pero su mano temblaba, solté un "pff" para contener la risa y le ayudé yo, le introduje con mis manos y él sonrió aliviado. Su polla volvía a sentirse, y rozándome por dentro, me hacía sentir cosquilleos de placer, mis piernas se contrajeron y, volvió a salirse de nuevo.

\- Cambia.

Con un movimiento brusco, me giró, poniéndome de espaldas a él y tumbada, me sitúe a cuatro y le miré, mi cabello caía en cascada por el lado derecho y había tenido que girarme para verle mejor.

\- ¿Y bien…?

\- Estoy intentando meterla.

Me reí, arqueando mi espalda hacia abajo, me apoyé en la almohada, mis brazos temblaban demasiado y, automáticamente, estaba dentro otra vez, sus estocadas retomaron el ritmo, alguna que otra vez me azotaba pero perdía el hilo y dejaba de hacerlo, hasta que volvía a salirse.

Me volvió a cambiar, poniéndome encima a mí esta vez, salte un poco, pero se salió de nuevo y ahí, a carcajada limpia, no pude evitar estallar.

Mi risa inundó sus oídos e hizo una mueca.

\- Me rindo, no consigo hacerlo.

\- Si estuvieses tranquilo, tenemos tiempo.

\- Pero yo quiero que te corras.

\- Y yo que lo hagas tú.

Soltó un gruñido y se quitó el condón frustrado, dándome la espalda, empezó a farfullar palabras que no conseguía captar, mi sonrisa estaba iluminada y toque su espalda. Se giró a verme, de reojo y no pude evitar sonreír y hablar con un tono dulce, muy meloso.

\- ¿Qué pasa cielo?

\- Es culpa del condón que se salga tanto- estaba hablando muy infantil, pero le hacía ver tierno.

Callé mis pensamientos, obviamente era su culpa, pero no quería hacer que se sintiese mal, estas cosas deprimían mucho a los chicos y ahora no podía permitirme tener que verle triste, me moriría yo antes de verle a él, totalmente desesperado consigo mismo.

\- ¿Quieres probar sin condón?

Se giró de golpe.

Sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente y estaban tan abiertos que parecía que iban a salirse de las orbitas, sonreí.

\- Pero…

\- Tomó la píldora desde los 15 años.

Armin sonrió como si fuese un niño al que su madre le hubiese ofrecido el mejor regalo o la mejor chuche del mundo.

Y me tumbó en la cama, sujeté sus brazos, que se encontraban a cada lado de mi cabeza, abrí las piernas para él con una sonrisa suave y dulce y él me besó la frente, introduciéndose una vez más en mí. El ritmo volvió, poco a poco, recuperamos las ansias y terminamos rindiéndonos al ver que se salía de nuevo.

Pero mi diversión continuaba allí.

Incluso aunque Armin estaba molesto porque no conseguía mantenerse, yo estaba satisfecha, así que, apoyándome en su pecho, le tranquilice diciéndole que la próxima vez todo saldría mejor.

Seguro que sí.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado mucho.**

 **Dejad reviews.**

Así agilizáis el proceso de subida y de escritura.


	7. VI

**_¡_** H **ola,** h **ola,** h **ola,** s **oy** N **oah _!_**

* * *

Contendrá escenas adultas, sexuales, y lenguaje soez. Si eres sensible a estos temas, abstente de leer.

* * *

 **VI**

Armin estaba mirándome demasiado.

Me ponía nerviosa. Alcé mis cejas y le miré, en el momento en el que vio mis ojos buscar los suyos, retiró la mirada hacia otro lado. Me sentí ofendida por unos segundos, así que volví a rebuscar su mirada.

\- Pero… ¿qué demonios te pasa?

\- Nada.

\- ¿Entonces por qué rehúyes mi mirada?- pregunté.

Él se giró y me miró fijamente, volviendo a mirarme una vez más, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas hasta las orejas, me sentí un poco confundida, pero continué la mirada hacia él, no entendía porque estaba tan tímido ahora.

\- ¿Qué?- repetí.

\- No me esperaba que vinieses así.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?-

Miré hacia abajo y vi aquel vestido rojo.

Oh, cierto, habíamos decidido salir un rato, una post-celebración de mi cumpleaños, que era muy cercano al de Armin, sí. Los chicos se habían puesto las mejores galas y las chicas también, habíamos bebido hasta champan y habían sido todos unos encantos conmigo, me habían regalado varias cosas y yo las había guardado entre lágrimas, tenía unos amigos increíbles.

De hecho, aquel vestido rojo, ajustado y tan ceñido, que apenas me dejaba respirar en ocasiones, lo había elegido Izan y comprado hace una semana para mi cumpleaños, el chico que estaba frecuentando, aparte de Armin, siempre estaba pendiente de que estuviera feliz y como había insistido en comprarme un regalo, me había dejado llevar por él a una tarde de compras, una cena romántica y una velada intensa en su casa.

\- Estás muy guapa.

\- ¿Tú crees?- pregunté, mirándome.

\- Sí.

Me sentí halagada.

Entrecerré los ojos, me sentía realmente bien llena de cumplidos, era como si fuera una diva, sí que me había arreglado porque los chicos me habían retado, pero no había cambiado tanto… solo me había puesto el dichoso vestido rojo que ahora mismo, por la posición, me estrujaba el estómago. Me removí en la cama y le miré fijamente, sus manos acariciaron mi pelo lleno de hondas, y sonrió.

\- Preciosa.

\- Gracias, pero ya vale.

Me estaba avergonzando lentamente, mis mejillas estaban siendo recubiertas del carmesí más fuerte de todos, aparté la mirada de él, como pude. El latir de mi corazón se había manifestado fuerte y claro, latía afectado por sus palabras y estaba sintiéndome un poco perdida.

Armin rió, estirando su mano para tocar mi vestido se dejó llevar para subir hasta mi cuello, tocándolo con suavidad y acariciándome con sus largos y finos dedos.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó. -Estás preciosa y quiero recalcártelo.

\- Me ha quedado claro, basta.

Volvió a reir.

En serio que sabía que me avergonzaba demasiado cuando me decían cumplidos y me ofuscaba en pensamientos llenos de bochorno.

\- Hm… ¿y qué ropa traes más?-

Se subió encima de mí y me reí entre dientes.

¿En serio? No habíamos hablado nada de su borrachera, no me había dicho absolutamente nada de lo de su cumpleaños, el mío había sido hace una semana y había salido hasta las 10 de la mañana, así que no nos habíamos visto –él no había querido salir- y hoy, que hacía dos semanas desde aquello, no hablaba de eso, se lanzaba a mí de una manera loca e instintiva para tener sexo. Para poseerme al menos durante un rato.

Bueno, al menos eso significaba que estaba realmente feliz por ello y no se arrepentía… pero mi cuerpo aun recordaba las risas y la frustración del sexo de hacía dos semanas.

\- Hm… no lo sé…

\- Vamos a averiguarlo.

Me reí, llevaba allí menos de una hora y ya estaba pensando en follarme.

Le dejé hacer, levantando mi espalda, permití que sus manos me desabrocharan la cremallera y, al terminar de bajarla hasta el final, tiró del vestido, insistentemente, hacia arriba y levante los brazos, con la espalda algo arqueada, dejando que él me lo retirase, pero lo dejó allí. En mis muñecas.

Le oí aspirar aire bruscamente y reí, desviando la vista de mis muñecas a él.

\- Joder…

Murmuró.

Me hacía reir, me sentía como una gran obra de arte siendo admirada por un gran crítico que solo veía belleza, eso era como estar en el mismísimo cielo de los piropos, Armin era realmente bueno haciéndome sentir bien y avergonzada y muchas más cosas.

Armin tocó con un dedo, desde mi cuello hacia mi tanga… lo arrastraba de una forma seductora y suave, me sentí extasiada y respiré más fuerte de lo normal.

\- Estás arrebatadora…

\- Basta ya.

Me estaba avergonzando.

Me sentía increíblemente nerviosa y llena de vergüenza, Armin estaba ganando el asalto haciéndome sentir tímida, pero él parecía no darse cuenta de ello. Le oí sofocar una risa e inclinarse a besarme, lamiendo, besando, chupando, el valle de mis pechos, mi estómago, todo de mí.

Su mano izquierda peleaba con mi broche, del sujetador, y yo estaba allí, tirada y dejando que me hiciese lo que quisiese. Estaba nerviosa y mi cuerpo tembló un poco al sentir el clic del sujetador ceder.

Lo retiró y lo lanzó hacia dios sabe dónde.

Su boca se arrastró, sus labios rozaban con una suavidad petulante y horrible para mí, el cosquilleo que nacía en mi piel lloraba porque parase y me lo hiciese más profundo y fuerte, lamió, mordió y lo hizo todo con suavidad.

Quería volverme loca.

Gemí.

Mi corazón se estaba acelerando, igual que sus mordiscos, igual que aquellos chupetones invisibles que me daba, los poros de mi piel se ponían de gallina, deseosos de atención, del calor de su aliento, de su toque mágico y poderoso. Le deseaba.

Gemí una vez más, al tomar mi pezón y succionar hacia arriba, no sabía que era esa sensación de querer más. Sus manos alzaron mis piernas, alrededor de su cintura, y me empujó hacia él, haciendo chocar nuestras zonas prohibidas.

Gemí de nuevo y sofoqué mis gemidos, tapando mi boca.

\- Hm… más fuerte, gime más y no te tapes.

Soltó una de mis piernas, y retiro mis manos, lloriqueé avergonzada, sin embargo, él solo rió y me besó de nuevo los pechos, bajando, dando pequeños besitos hacia mi coño desesperado.

Sus labios fueron deslizándose hacia abajo, hasta que mi tanga, poco a poco, fue arrancado con sus manos, tuvo que irse separando de mí, lentamente pero la cercanía de él volvió, una vez nos había desnudado a los dos.

Le observe con aquella camiseta y se la retiré, subió los brazos para permitírmelo, sus abdominales, su cuerpo y piel pálida resaltaba apetitosa para mis ojos, sus ojos también me miraban de la misma forma, brillaba intensamente, me deseaba, me deseaba tanto como lo hacía yo, me llamaba y me acercaba.

El calor de nuestros cuerpos se encajaba, conectaba de una forma que me hacía sentir escalofríos, su tacto era como la electricidad, como el agua del desierto cuando mueres de sed, me hacía falta en estes momentos.

Me miró y asentí.

Y de una estocada entró en mí, apretadamente me hizo sentirle tanto que casi se me desbordan los sentimientos, el placer inundó todo mi cuerpo, en mi vientre vibraban las sacudidas de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Gemí, un grito de placer que venía desde lo profundo de mi garganta.

El cosquilleó, la forma en que sus manos se implantaron en mis caderas, mis caderas se sentían apretadas, me sentía sumida a él, me gustaba su seguridad y que tomase las riendas, su aliento, sus gemidos, todo chocaba contra mis oídos, mi piel se estremecía.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Sucrette?

Gemí en medio al sentir una estocada profunda, desesperada porque se moviera más rápido, le sujete más cerca de mí.

\- Más.

\- Más… ¿quieres más? Toma más.

Y acelerando el ritmo, gloriosamente empecé a sentirme extasiada por él.

El cuerpo de Armin resonaba contra el mío, se sentía tan bien, cada vez entraba más profundo en mí, mis piernas se tensaban, mi cuerpo se abría más para él, quería darle más espacio, que entrase más adentro, que fuese más mío que más de él.

En estos momentos, éramos uno, entraba violentamente en mí, con una rapidez tan grande que me hacía sentir irrevocablemente cerca de él, sus manos apretándome contra él, mis caderas moviéndose a su ritmo.

Respiraciones agitadas.

El calor sofocante, su varonil voz dejándose escapar, lentamente hacia mí. Aquel aliento, aquel sudor que discurría por su frente, y paraba en su mejilla, estaba claro que nuestra primera vez había sido un fracaso por el alcohol. Armin me estaba dando la noche más buena que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Se superaba.

Gemí una vez más, dejándome llevar a la cumbre, ahí me dejé ir, respirando agitadamente, Armin gimió y continuó un par de minutos hasta que él también sucumbió al placer.

Se quedó encima de mí unos segundos, aun dentro.

Sintiéndolo a él, a su esencia y a todo su cuerpo, respiré, abrazando su espalda con suavidad.

\- Armin…- intenté decir, pero de mi boca solo salieron susurros que pocos podrían escuchar.

\- Ha sido magnifico- respondió él por mí.

Sonreí agotada, mi cuerpo temblando, mi mundo moviéndose hacia algún lado, quizás a otro planeta desconocido, me había quedado tan extasiada que merecía la pena. Esto merecía la pena.

Se separó y nos tapó con la manta, atrayéndome a sus brazos, nos quedamos allí, tirados en la cama, dejándonos vencer por el sueño. Por hoy… por hoy le dejaría dormir y no reponer para seguir…

* * *

 **Hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado mucho.**

 **Lamento la tardanza, al tener las clases por la tarde y estar sin internet en mi piso de estudiantes... pues eso... se me dificulta.**

 **Dejad reviews.**

Así agilizáis el proceso de subida y de escritura.


	8. VII

_**¡** H_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _s_ **oy** _N_ **oah** _!_

 **Mil años después ahí aparezco yo con una actualización de algo que tengo por aquí abandonado. Aprovechando las vacaciones voy a intentar subir un poco más los demás.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **VII**

Que frustración tenía encima.

Otro sábado más, otro sábado en el que, antes de visitar a Armin se encontraba tomándose un daiquiri de fresa, hecho por la prima de Adrianne, con Leia y la mencionada anteriormente. La terraza del bar estaba prácticamente vacía, el interior un poco más lleno, le gustaba, había ambiente pero poco, se podía hablar con normalidad y las copas eran baratas, de buena calidad y deliciosas, aun así, su frustración continuaba.

\- ¿Por qué tienes esos morros?- dijo Adrianne, dando un sorbo al coctel.

\- Eso, si continuas así se te van a quedar las arrugas, por ese ceño tan fruncido, con 25 años- dijo Leia, rodando los ojos.

\- Cállate, luego llegan eh, tengo 20 y ella 19- bromeó Adrianne con diversión.

Sin embargo a mí, no me había hecho gracia.

Todo era culpa de Adrianne, ella era sumamente gafe y una mala persona. ¡Maldita sea! Siempre me pasaban estas cosas si me lo decían, no era gracioso. ¡No era divertido!

\- No te burles tanto, es tu culpa que esté tan frustrada.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Leia.

\- ¿Y qué es eso de que es culpa mía?- se sorprendió Adrianne.

Bufé molesta.

Oh, ella debería saberlo, cuando hablamos el martes, tomando algo en la piscina, ella se había encargado de dejarme bien clarito que iba a bajarme la regla, cuando mi desesperación por echar un polvo con Armin me absorbía lenta y bruscamente.

\- Me ha bajado la regla. HOY.

\- ¡Toma ya! ¡Te lo dije!- rió Adrianne.

Se chocó a sí misma, o aplaudió, no lo tengo aún muy claro, pero me molestó bastante bien.

Mis ojos miraron, a Leia, quien flipo demasiado, era como si estuviera sintiendo la confusión en su piel, claro, Leia no había estado presente en mi frustración a lo largo de la semana por su trabajo de verano y por Castiel, así que no estaba al tanto. Negué con la cabeza y repliqué.

\- Te dije que iba a hacerte comérmela si me venía.

\- Ojalá, y con coágulos de sangre grandes.

\- ¡Sois asquerosas!- Leia puso cara de asco.

Adrianne rió y yo simplemente bufé. _Que injusto._

 **[…]**

Corrí hacia él, tirándome en plancha al lado derecho de mi cama, me dejé caer, bruscamente. Armin rió, estaba bastante despierto viendo un video de un gameplay de un juego que no reconocí, sin embargo no me apetecía tampoco meterme en una conversación friki.

Estaba bastante frustrada.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?- preguntó, acariciando la curva de mi espalda.

\- Nada, estoy de malhumor, no quiero hablar de ello.

Sus dedos siguieron acariciando mi espalda y besó mi cabeza, estaba bastante cansada de resistir mi frustración, no me gustaba pagarlo con los demás, solo estaba un poco enfurruñada porque me había quedado sin sexo, de todo tipo, con chicos o chicas.

Maldita menstruación.

\- No tienes porqué contármelo, pero ya sabes que si necesitas algo.

\- Ya, ya, silencio.

Armin rió entre dientes.

Y continuó acariciando mi espalda, mis vaqueros estaban apretándome el estómago, fuertemente, mis ovarios se resentían, estaba deseando quitármelos, pero había pillado la postura, y cuando pillas la postura en la cama es jodidísimo recuperarla si te levantas.

Rodo los ojos.

\- ¿Y si me quitas los pantalones?- giró su cabeza y vio, con claridad, la ceja alzada de Armin.

\- ¿Es una proposición?-

Negué.

\- He pillado la postura.

Le oí reir.

En aquel momento me levanté, a sabiendas de que él no iba a quitármelo por la dificultad de la acción, resoplé hondo, y me quité los vaqueros negros, dejando a la vista mis bragas. Gruñí suavemente, no me gustaba demasiado moverme en estos momentos.

\- Hm, ¿bragas nuevas?

\- Sí. Y son preciosas, ¿verdad?

Armin se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo, para ver mis bragas, azotó mi trasero y puso esa sonrisilla de perversión. Aquellas bragas eran unas bragas normales, solo que, tenían transparencias en algunas zonas clave…

Silbó.

\- Sí. Y te hacen un culo precioso, aunque eso ya lo tienes con o sin.

\- Me alegro que te gusten.

Reí, dulcemente.

Pero recordé que hoy no pasaríamos a mayores. Mi disgusto fue evidente y me dejé caer de nuevo molesta. Era injusto, quería echar un buen polvo, y justo hoy, me venía la regla, era ridículo. Insufrible. Molesto.

\- ¿En serio?- preguntó. -¿No quieres decirme nada? ¡Es injusto!

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con qué es injusto? ¡Tú no sabes lo que es injusto!

\- Injusto es que no me digas que te pasa algo cuando te pasa algo.

Suspiré. Y me levanté, poniéndome de rodillas sobre la cama, me observó fijamente, sus ojos azules estaban bastante abiertos, me miraba fijamente, como si quisiera que le dijese algo más, como si estuviese expectante de mis movimientos.

Su atención me parecía electrizante, meliflua y curiosa.

Me subí a sus piernas y contornee mis caderas encima de él, el roce le hizo gemir de sorpresa y mis manos comenzaron a surcarlo. Ni siquiera le había tocado en profundidad y ya estaba deseosa de pasar a más.

\- Joder…- susurró al tenerme encima de sus rodillas.

\- ¿Qué me pasa… eh?- susurré, con una voz divertida, triste y pícaramente.

Armin agarró mis caderas y las movió más rápido, la fricción se hizo más rápida, aunque era tela con tela, bóxer contra braga, me sentía jodidamente bien, mi corazón latía intensamente, hasta que sintió mis manos empujarle hacia atrás y hacerle chocar contra el cabecero de su cama.

\- ¿Quieres mandar?- preguntó divertido y con ojos llenos de deseos.

\- No hay nada que mandar- me bajé de su regazo, molesta. –Tengo la regla, quiero sexo, quiero un buen polvo, que me pongas a cuatro, que tires de mi cabello y me azotes, quiero que entres y salgas de mí, quiero que me demuestres lo bueno que eres. Que me subas en tu regazo y me impulses de arriba abajo, apretando mis caderas y tocando mis pechos. Quiero follar y no puedo. Y estoy tan frustrada que, maldita sea, si pudiera, dejaría que hicieses lo que quisieras conmigo, sería tu sumisa si hace falta. Necesito. FO-LLAR.

Armin soltó el aire contenido y me tiró en el colchón.

Sus ojos impactaron con los míos, acarició mi rostro, mi cabello y mi cuello, maldita sea, sus roces me excitaban, incluso aunque no era nada especial, tenía ganas de disfrutarle, de disfrutarnos. Y solo no podía porque me parecía bastante asqueroso.

\- Me acabas de poner demasiado, que asco.

\- ¿Y si lo dejamos para el siguiente?- pregunté.

\- Más te vale, pienso quedarme con esas palabras y hacerte gritar.

Reí divertida y sujete su camiseta por el cuello.

\- Más te vale.

* * *

 **Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.**

Dejad reviews.


	9. VIII

**¡Hola, hola, hola, soy Noah!**

 **No tengo demasiado que decir, simplemente, disfrutadlo.**

* * *

 **VIII**

Caminé hacia su casa, desesperada por salir de aquel pub.

A paso rápido, me estremecí cuando un tipo idiota me tiro del bolso, sin siquiera pestañear, su sonrisa, de borrego, me hizo sentir una ira descomunal que se apoderaba de mí. Fruncí el ceño, molesta por saber que ese tío había hecho un acercamiento a mí.

\- Hola, guapa.

\- Suelta el bolso.

Mi cara amenazante frenó sus avances, soltó el bolso que llevaba y endureció sus facciones un poco, pero en seguida esa cara volvió, su sonrisa se ensanchó al largo de su estúpida cara. Me parecía realmente estúpido.

\- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo conmigo?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque me das asco.

El tipo, horrorizado por aquella mirada fría que le había dado, comenzó a molestarse.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes? Es porque no estás acostumbrada a que te digan nada, ¿no? Debe ser que eres fea y te trastocan estas cosas.

Mi ceño se frunció, completamente molesta por aquello, levanté mi bolso y le golpee en la cara con él, una vez que su cara se torció en sorpresa, volví a golpearle. Una vez más, pero con mis manos, le propiné un empujón increíblemente fuerte, haciéndole retroceder de mí.

\- ¿¡Pero quién te crees que eres, estúpido!? Me abordas por la calle con cumplidos sobre mi belleza que NADIE te ha pedido, me tocas, te acercas demasiado e invades mi espacio personal y ahora me llamas fea, ¿no sabes lo que es un no? ¡Pesado! ¡Déjame en paz!

Escandalizado, el tío tomó mi mano fuerte, cuando iba a gritarle y patearle, alguien llegó a mi auxilio.

\- Suelta esa mano.

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia él, le observé atentamente, el tío se alejó al ver a aquel chico de aspecto intimidante.

\- Qué tía. Haberme dicho que tenías novio o algo, ¿no?

\- ¡No es mi novio! ¡Y además, como si la única manera de rechazar a un hombre fuera teniendo novio! ¡Te dije que me dabas asco!

Aquel tío acabo retirándose al ver a mi salvador avanzar agresivamente hacia él.

\- Lo siento, tío.

¿Y se disculpaba con él? ¡Me había abordado a mí, no a él!

Maldito bastardo. Rechine los dientes y giré a mirar a aquel chico que estaba a mi lado, nuestros ojos se encontraron, con cabello negro y ojos ámbares, estaba a punto de hechizarme, me estremecí al verle, me estaba mirando de una forma tan intensa que podría reconsiderar eso de morirme.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí.

Crucé mis brazos, un poco indignada por aquel acosador de antes, suavizando un pelín, solo un pelín, tampoco nos vamos a pasar, mi expresión, dejé que aquel chico se dedicase a sonreírme.

\- Me llamo Viktor, encantado de conocerte.

\- Yo soy Sucrette.

\- ¿Ibas a algún lado? ¿Debería acompañarte a ese lugar para que no pase nada?

Me reí.

\- Creo que has visto que puedo defenderme sola, ¿no?

\- Por supuesto que lo he visto, probablemente eso ha sido lo más imponente que he visto en mucho tiempo.

Aquella sonrisa dulce y divertida me hizo sentir realmente fuera de aquellos sentimientos, la verdad es que era demasiado guapo, si bien era cierto que no le conocía realmente, me parecía increíblemente llamativo y era un poco difícil que pudiese girar mi cara hacia otro lado.

Un suspiro se coló por mis labios y me alejé unos pasos.

\- Gracias por ayudarme.

\- Gracias a ti, por estar aquí hablando contigo-

Sonreí como una auténtica idiota.

No podía creerme que ese tío estuviese poniendo tan fácilmente mi mundo del revés, con aquella ronca voz, con su postura, con sus anchos hombros y espalda, era grande y perfecto. Sus facciones eran dulces y parecía una persona elegante, sonreí tímida.

\- No es nada… es un placer, o sea, estoy encantada…

\- Me alegro mucho de oir eso… quizás… nos veamos algún día, ¿por aquí, no?

\- Quizás…

\- Entonces… es al azar, bien, estaré encantado de encontrarte una próxima vez.

\- Y yo… y yo…

Me derretí una vez que sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

Mientras se alejaba sentía en mi tripa hormiguear una sensación caliente y ardiente que crecía. Guapo, agradable, dulce y lindo, atento a mí, mirándome fijamente y nunca bajando su mirada de mis ojos, cortés y educado, había dicho cosas realmente dulces hacia mí, coqueteando claramente conmigo.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, me puse en marcha para ir a ver a Armin, quien, nada más llegar, me abordó fuertemente, tirándome entre sus brazos.

\- ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Has tardado mucho! ¡Estaba preocupado!

\- Lo siento, es que… me han abordado un poco. Pero está solucionado.

Achuchándome entre sus brazos, me he sentido reconfortada, muy reconfortada.

Con sus brazos colocados cada uno alrededor de mi cuello, estirados hasta mi trasero más o menos, me he dejado mecer contra él, apretado contra mí, me hizo sentir que ya estaba a salvo, que estaba segura y que estaba junto a mí y que todo estaba mejor.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Un tío me intentó agarrar para que me fuera con él, aunque le grite y empuje parecía no entenderlo, pero recibí la ayuda de un chico, así que está todo bien.

\- ¿Un chico?

Asentí.

Lentamente se fue separando, mirándome con una ceja alzada, pareció que los segundos se volvían horas, su mirada suave y preocupada estaba sustituida por la de alguien desconfiado y abrumado por las noticias.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- ¿Quién es?-

\- No lo sé, se llama Viktor, no lo veo mucho por la ciudad, así que no puedo decirte nada, realmente.

\- ¿Y no pensaste que lo planearon todo?

Mis ojos se abrieron y suspiré.

Me alejé, cruzando el umbral de su puerta, negando con la cabeza por aquello que había dicho tan presuntuosamente.

\- Esto no es una conspiración.

\- ¡No me gusta ese tío!

\- Ni siquiera lo conoces, yo tampoco, es cierto, pero parece buen chico. Y me ayudó.

Sin comerlo ni beberlo, Armin comenzó a protestar, incluso aunque había venido para pasarlo bien con él, abrazándolo y charlando, quizás acabando con sexo, nos pasamos la noche hablando sobre Viktor, quien ni siquiera me interesaba románticamente, ya que, como sé, no lo conozco de nada.

Innecesario.

\- Armin…

\- ¡No! ¡Eso no me está gustando!

Rozando mi trasero contra él, dejé que se estremeciera.

Mi plan era simple, tener sexo con él, para que dejará el temita, desde lo de Daemon, él estaba muy alerta con todos los chicos que se me acercaban. Lo entendía porque yo también lo haría, pero… estaba exagerando. Y mucho. Así que, simplemente me iba a dedicar a provocar el sexo para ver si se relajaba con Viktor, que a lo mejor ni lo volvía a ver.

\- ¡No!- gritó. -¡No vengas a tratar de distraerme! ¡No viene a nada!

Inevitablemente, rodé los ojos. Iba a ser una noche muy larga…

* * *

 **Y, espero que os haya gustado mucho, dejadme reviews, eso me haría increíblemente feliz.**

 **Y si dejáis reviews, me haréis cada vez más feliz y por lo tanto, subiré capítulos antes.**

 **¡Así que ya sabéis! ¡Dejad reviews!**


End file.
